


give me my sin

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fucking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben closes his eyes, and grits his teeth, trying frantically to hold on to the last remaining vestiges of his sanity.He nods.“Close the door,” he rasps. “Please, Ms. Johnson.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	give me my sin

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a long, angsty, irredeemable trashfire

_~ Prologue -- ten weeks after the beginning ~_

* * *

She stands in the doorway to his office, her gland throbbing and fever-bright, the rich omega smell of her heady and intoxicating even from fifteen feet away.

She has only just entered his line of sight but already Ben is half-hard inside his pressed trousers. If history is any guide at all, soon he will be painfully hard. Soon, the need to bury himself within her slick wet heat will be nearly overpowering, will make it impossible for him to do, see, think about anything that isn’t fucking her. Knotting her. Claiming her.

“Professor Solo,” she says. Coquettish. Sly. As though she were just an innocent girl. As if there mere thought of her wasn’t enough, all on its own, to make him come in his hand, every single night, more often and harder than he’s done since he was a teenager. She enters his office and his cock responds immediately, thickening and growing harder inside his boxers, twitching in her direction.

She licks her lips and rests her hand on the edge of his desk.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asks him. Slight, lilting British accent. Upturned little nose. Freckles. A mouth he wants to fuck so badly he can’t see straight anymore when he gives his lectures.

Ben closes his eyes, and grits his teeth, trying frantically to hold on to the last remaining vestiges of his sanity.

He nods.

“Close the door,” he rasps. “Please, Ms. Johnson.”

She smiles wickedly at him. The scent of her arousal spikes. His willpower snaps, lies broken in pieces at her feet.

"Of course, sir," she says, and does as she's bid.


End file.
